Rivetra Oneshots
by thatboyshikamaru
Summary: Collection of oneshots based around Levi and Petra! Reviews appreciated!. Rivetra. Some of them are AU. Ratings vary.
1. 7 Years (K)

_7 Years (AU) (K+)_

My first SNK/AoT fic! Let me know how it goes!

They say when someone passes, you mourn for 7 years and then you let it go. Truth be told, Levi did not know if he could let _her_ go. She left behind something, rather someone, that reminds him too much of her. His deep blue eyes traveled up and down the gravestone. _Petra Ackerman, 1984-2011._ It had now been 7 years since she was gone. 7 years since she traded her life for her daughter's. Of course he loved his daughter, but he missed her greatly. The pain that lingered inside of him could never be extinguished. He knew he _had_ to let her go today. It was the only way.

"Papa?" A dulcet voice interrupted the journey that was taking place in his mind.

"Hn."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah." His voice held no emotion. Not that it did normally, but today it seemed there was something more. Or less, rather. His tone was hollow and empty. It longed to be filled with radiance. To have the spark that it once possessed. The time period where his voice actually held emotion had ended long ago. He was back to his original, emotionless self. _Worse than his original self._ After a moment of silence had passed, Levi hunched over and placed a small bouquet of white lilies with his free hand.

"What was she like?" The same pair of blue orbs he possessed stared up at him. His own eyes met the small girl whose hand was encased by his. She was so much like her in every visual aspect. Her light orange hair that flowed perfectly to her shoulders. Her facial structure and skin tone resembled hers. If it weren't for his subtle sapphire eyes, she would literally be a miniature version of her mother.

"Hm, your mother," He flashed through the memories of _her_. The memories of her smile. It always had an impact on him. It was contagious. For someone who didn't smile often, there was always one that adorned his face whenever she smiled. Any trace or remembrance of her would lift his spirit. A slight smirk forced its way onto Levi's lips. His mood would soon expire though, as he is faced with the harsh reality of her,"She had the warmest smile. Very much like yours."

A grin tugged at Meisha Ackerman's lips as she stared into her father's eyes,"Tell me more!"

He let a chuckle escape his lips,"She was the type of person everyone wanted to be around. Always cared for others. Especially for me. When she would make coffee every morning, she would always add in a dash of hazelnut. Ah, her cooking. Even if it wasn't the best you can have, you will always taste the passion she puts into it. And when she was finished, of course there's things to clean up. Even if she wasn't the best at cleaning, she always tried her best. Cleaning was something I would mostly do."

As Levi rambled on, his smile grew in size. Not only his, but Meisha's as well. She always knew her mother was a great person. She could listen to her father maunder all day about how great she was. And she would believe every part of it. Her blue eyes focused on the gravestone in front of her. She stared at it with high admiration and respect. A woman she would never meet, yet she longed to see badly. It was heartbreaking that there really would be no way for it to ever happen. A certain glint was projected from the young Ackerman's eyes. _Love._

The sun behind them began its setting course, fading the sky to a subtle orange. _Her_ eyes held a mere tinge of the sunset sky and everyday he would be reminded of her,"There were her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. I could stare into them for days. They were always the last thing I saw before I dozed off in the night. And her words. She was always good with them. I never knew someone could own such an imposing but soothing voice. Your mother's laugh also followed her voice sometimes. It had a ring to it, I can't describe it to you Meisha. If only you could have heard it..."

His words trailed off to a mere whisper. Meisha's eyes traveled to find her father kneeling down. His head hung low and his eyes focused on the grass below them. She saw droplets of water slowly crash onto his slate sleeve. The air was silent. No sound emitted from either of them until Meisha broke the stillness. Her arms wrapped around his slouched position.

"Papa, don't cry. It's my birthday today. I don't want you to cry on my birthday." His expressionless eyes discreetly peeked at her. Tears were welled up in her eyes and her lips drooped down. He never dared to cry in front of his wife. He knew the stress it would put her under. He had slipped a few times though, especially late in the night. But now he never dared to cry in front of his daughter. He cursed himself for allowing such a thing to happen. His sleeve rose up and wiped away his tears before turning to her and placing his hand on top of her head.

"I'm sorry Meisha...It's just hard," Levi let out a gloomy sigh and erected his posture.

"Mom wouldn't like to see you cry. I know I hate to see you cry Papa," Her arms reached out and briefly hugged his leg. The older Ackerman's lips naturally curved upwards as he watched his daughter comfort him.

"It's your birthday Meisha. You're seven years old now. Let's go celebrate," A welcoming hand shot out in front of the birthday girl's face. She faced her mother's grave and lifted her fingertips to her lips. Her lips kissed her small hand and she placed it on the stone before allowing her father's hand to wrap hers. As the gravestone grew smaller with each step, Levi took a glance back. He allowed his lips to gravitate upwards. His hand gave the young one's hand a slight squeeze. _Meisha,_ _Petra...I'll never let you go._


	2. Midnight (M)

_Midnight (M)_

 _Knock knock._ A subtle sound of knuckles against his wooden door caught his attention. His hand lazily found the pocket watch that lay on his nightstand. It was the middle of the night. _Who could that be?_ ,"Come in."

The door creaked open and in slid a petite woman with orange-blonde hair dressed in her night attire,"Heichou, there's a rat in my room!"

Rats. He hated them. He made note to discipline his squad in proper cleaning. A vein would've popped out of his head if it weren't for his drowsy state. Not that he was sleeping when she knocked. His mind had always wandered in the late hours of night, often keeping him up "Just call me Levi right now. Why don't you just sleep for now? We'll take care of it in the morning."

"I can't! It's scratching on things. I can't sleep knowing that it's roaming around," Her hands were fidgeting and her eyes wandered around the room. The corporal remained under the covers, his bored eyes affixed on her.

"What did you want me to do then?" Petra felt her face heat up. She was thankful that they were surrounded by a fine darkness.

"W-well, I didn't know where to sleep, so I came to-"

"Petra. If you wanted to sleep with me, you could have just said so." Her hazel eyes widened at his comment. _Was he joking or serious?_ The scarlet color on her cheeks deepened but managed to stay hidden in the dim room. He swung his legs over the bed, revealing his lack of garments. She tried to pry her gaze away but found it impossible.

"Heichou!"

"It's Levi. And don't be so loud. You'll wake the others." Levi rose from his seat and made his way over to the flustered woman. His hand quickly snatched hers and lightly threw her onto the bed. He followed her and towered over her small frame. Petra's eyes were wide the whole time and her lower lip slightly trembled. His face still possessed the emotionless manner that it always held.

"H-Heichou..."

"I told you it's Levi." He reached down and planted soft kisses along her jaw. His lips brushed against her ear as her fingers got lost in his hair. "Say my name."

"Levi," it was barely a whisper. With a grip of his hair in her hand, she guided his lips towards hers and sealed them with her own. The kiss was deep and passionate. It was evident that they both had wanted this for so long now. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as their hands wandered. Her hand brushed past a certain bulge and he groaned. Petra let out a light laugh as she witnessed his reaction. She leaned her hand forward, intending to touch him again, but was unsuccessful. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he glanced at the pocket watch.

"It's past midnight now. We should get some rest. We're cleaning the whole day tomorrow." With that, he collapsed to the side of her. She let a disappointed grunt out and turned her back to him. Levi snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, taking in her warmth,"Goodnight Petra."

"Goodnight Levi." She turned and snuggled into his bare chest, giving him small love pecks (on his pecs lol pun). The two drifted off into slumber in each others arms as a full day awaits them. Petra couldn't help but be thankful for the rat that occupied her room at the moment.


	3. Shower (MA)

_Shower (MA)_

She had tried and tried again but it simply would not work. After wasting half an hour poking around the bathroom pipes, she finally decided to surrender and admit it. Her shower was broken. She hated it because it was such an inconvenience to _everyone_. Defeated, she picked up her towel and clothing and headed off to the nearest room. Corporal Ackerman's room to be exact. She politely knocked twice and waited for an answer.

"Come in." She did what she was told. Upon stepping in, she found Levi holding a few items of clothing in one of his hands and a towel in the other. "What is it, Petra?"

"Oh, my shower is broken and I just came to see if I could use yours. But obviously you were about to shower before I interrupted. Sorry, Heichou." She turned to leave but was stopped by his emotionless voice.

"No, it's okay. You can shower here." A smile lit her face up and she shut the door behind them. She gravitated towards the bathroom but was stopped by his calloused hands on her forearm,"On one condition."

A shiver waved through her body as his voice lowered. "Since we have to be out soon and both you and I are in need of a shower-" His lips descended to her ears and hovered there. She could feel his warm breath against her ear. "-We will shower together."

Heat crept onto her cheeks, accompanied by a crimson tinge. She turned to him and examined his face. He was serious as always. _He really meant it._ An audible gulp came from her as she resumed her path to the shower,"O-okay Heichou. If it's an order-"

"It's not an order. You can leave if you want...and just call me Levi." He slung the towel over his shoulder and brushed past her to turn on the water.

"Levi." It felt weird coming off of her tongue but it had a ring to it. She could get used to it, just not on duty,"I'm not leaving."

"Okay." In a flash, his shirt was off. His hands now fumbled at his belt buckle.

"Wait! You're going too fast!" She stammered and tried to shield her eyes. She found she couldn't do such a thing.

"How else are you going to shower? With your clothes on?" He was now slipping his pants off and soon, his hands reached the waist band of his boxers,"We'll be late if we don't hurry."

His eyes darted to meet hers, as if telling her _take your clothes off_. The flustered woman rose her shaky hand and began unbuttoning her top. Shrugged it off and removed her pants after. They were now on even fields, both in their undergarments. She averted her eyes from his. He focused on setting the water temperature. After letting out a mere sigh, Levi stood straight and slid his boxers down without warning. She jumped and gasped at the sudden move. He set foot inside of the small stall and looked back at her.

"Petra. It's okay. The water's warm." Steam was now emitting from the stall. _It was now or never._ She took in one last deep breath and removed the clothing shielding her womanly parts. Her arms stayed crossed against her chest. She shyly scooted into the stall, back facing him. The steamy water cascaded down both of their glistening bodies. Levi was casually washing his hair and began to dump a small vial of shampoo on it. His fingers slicked his hair back as he washed the suds off. He dumped a small heap of shampoo on top of her hair and ran his fingers through her silky orange locks. Petra felt something pulling at her hair and slightly turned to see his fingers wrestling with her hair.

"We're going to be late if you don't start washing yourself." She followed his suggestions and lathered soap across her body. He did the same. She assumed the same stance she had when she initially stepped in. Her back faced towards his face as she washed away. Suddenly, Levi's forearm slithered around her neck to meet her collarbone. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Tell me Petra, are you scared?"

"N-no, Levi."

"You're stuttering." Their light "conversation" was interrupted by two faint knocks on his door. Levi shifted his head over and looked at the door.

"Levi-heichou, we're out in ten."

"Yeah." His voice bounced through the room, hoping it was loud enough to be heard. His grip on her loosened and he slowly returned his gaze to the woman in front of him. His toned arms fell to his side as his eyes met the back of her head. Petra took this moment to turn around and stare into his eyes. An evident blush was sprawled across her face. She linked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sudden kiss. Levi's eyes widened slightly as he registered what was happening. His heavy eyelids soon descended and his lips reciprocated her kiss. Their tongues danced with each other. Petra let out small whimpers of satisfaction as he drove his tongue deeper into her mouth.

They stayed like that until the oxygen in their lungs expired. As they both gasped for air, their foreheads met one another and their eyes stared into each other. Petra's hands found their way to his groin and rubbed right above his manhood. Levi let out a frustrated groan and gripped her wrist and forced her to grab onto his fully erect penis. His breath became shaky as her hand slowly stroked him. His hands found her breasts and kneaded them as she moaned. The distance between their mouths was closed and they explored each other's mouths once more. As they were lost in a world of their own, reality came back to them in the form of two more knocks at the door. It was hard to pry their lips off one another's but they knew they had to.

"Levi-heichou, five more minutes till we're set." Levi growled and whipped his head to the door.

"Yeah." He focused his attention back to Petra,"We should probably get going now."

She nodded in disappointment and turned the knob off. The two of them slipped out of the stall and began to dry off.

"Your hair looks nice like that."

"Like what?" Levi stared back at himself in the mirror. His hair was pulled back and had a sleek look to it, due to the water. He had to admit. A change of hairstyle could really revolutionize his exterior. He decided against it and engulfed his hair with his towel. A pout made its way onto Petra's face. She had finished prepping herself and turned to leave.

"Well, I'm finished here. I'll see you out there in a bit Levi." Her brown jacket slipped into her petite frame and she reached out to the door knob. Levi's hand encased the door knob before she was able to reach it.

"Petra. This isn't an order and you can choose if this is for you or not. Come to my room tonight...and we'll finish what we started." His expressionless eyes stared into her honey orbs. Petra flashed him a smile and opened the door.

"I'll see you later then, _heichou_." She gave him a seductive wink as she emphasized the last part. If Levi was caught staring into space later that day, there would be only one reason why. The anticipation for the sun to set and the stars to rise. A night of her.


End file.
